finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth (jap. セフィロス, Sefirosu) ist ein fiktiver Charakter in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Er ist der Hauptantagonist in Final Fantasy VII und gehört zu den bekanntesten Videospiel-Bösewichten überhaupt. Sephiroth ist das Resultat eines Experiments, bei dem einem ungeborenen Kind Zellen eines außerirdischen Organismus mit dem Namen Jenova injiziert wurden. Er besitzt zudem übermenschliche Kräfte und versucht die Zerstörung der Welt einzuleiten, als er von seiner wahren Herkunft erfährt. Er hält Jenova für seine Mutter, wurde allerdings von Dr. Lucretia Crescent geboren. Sephiroth führt ein circa zwei Meter langes namens Masamune. Im Japanischen wird er von Toshiyuki Morikawa und Shinichiro Miki (nur in Ehrgeiz) gesprochen. Im Englischen lieh Lance Bass von N'sync ihm seine Stimme für Kingdom Hearts und George Newbern für Advent Children und Kingdom Hearts II. In der deutschen Fassung von Kingdom Hearts, Advent Children und Kingdom Hearts II wird Sephiroth von Simon Jäger gesprochen. Handlung Vorgeschichte Während Lucretia mit Sephiroth schwanger war, wurden dem ungeborenem Kind Zellen von Jenova eingepflanzt, damit es eines Tages zu einem ultimativen Soldaten mit den Fähigkeiten der Cetra werden würde. Da das Experiment glückte, war Sephiroth von Geburt an ein wichtiges Mitglied der Shin-Ra. Allerdings lernte er seine Mutter nie kennen, denn sie schloss sich kurz nach seiner Geburt in einen Kristall ein, weil sie mit ihren Schuldgefühlen nicht mehr umgehen konnte und von schrecklichen Visionen darüber geplagt wurde, was ihr Sohn in einigen Jahren tun würde. Da Hojo in ihm immer nur ein Experiment sah und sich auch nur auf wissentschaftlicher Ebene für ihn interessierte, wurde Professor Gast für ihn so etwas wie ein Vater, bis dieser starb. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 190px|left Sephiroth taucht zum ersten Mal auf, nachdem Zack erfolgreich die Tamblin-Festung von Wutai infiltriert hat. Auf dem Rückweg wird dieser von Genesis-Repliken sowie der Esper Ifrit angegriffen. Als Ifrit Zack in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit erneut attackieren will, greift Sephiroth ein und besiegt die Esper endgültig. Daraufhin wird er von der Shinra Company als Held des Einsatzes proklamiert. Sephiroth vermutet, dass außer Genesis auch sein Freund Angeal der Firma den Rücken zugekehrt hat, da beide von diesem Zeitpunkt an als verschwunden gelten. Sein nächster Auftrag besteht darin die Heimat von Angeal und Genesis, Banora, zu untersuchen, um Hinweisen auf ihren Verbleib zu erhalten. Diese Aufgabe überträgt er jedoch an Zack, da er noch nicht glauben kann, dass seine Freunde wirklich zu Verrätern wurden. Einige Zeit später, als Genesis und Angeal liquidiert werden sollen, stellt Sephiroth sich gegen diesen Befehl. Zusammen mit Zack, der mittlerweile ebenfalls ein Rang-1 SOLDAT geworden ist, macht er sich heimlich auf den Weg zum Mako-Reaktor 5, da Angeal dort gesichtet wurde. Dort angekommen begegnen die beiden Soldat-Kämpfer einer Angeal-Replik. Sephiroth erinnert sich an das Training, welches er zusammen mit Genesis und Angeal im Trainingsraum der SOLDAT-Etage absolviert hat. Dabei hatte Angeal Genesis versehentlich eine schwere Wunde zugefügt, welche anschließend von Hollander behandelt wurde. Als dieser eine Transfusion benötigt, möchte Sephiroth als Spender behilflich sein, wird jedoch von Hollander abgewiesen, da er nicht geeignet ist. Sephiroth ahnt nicht, dass er ungeeignet ist, da er nicht Teil von Projekt G, sondern Projekt S ist. Nachdem er seine Erzählungen beendet hat, begeben er und Zack sich weiter vor ins Innere des Reaktors und entdecken dort ein Forschungslabor von Hollander, der mit Genesis kooperiert. Als diese die beiden entdeckt flieht er. Zack verfolgt ihn, während Sephiroth von Genesis aufgehalten wird. Zack wird jedoch ebenfalls aufgehalten von Angeal, seinem ehemaligen Mentor und stürzt von der Platte in die Slums von Midgar. Kurz darauf wird das Hauptquartier angegriffen, das Sephiroth bereits verteidigt. Als die Bedrohung vorüber ist, begibt Sephiroth sich ins Archiv der Firma, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er taucht erst wieder auf, als Hollander aus Junon flieht und erfolglos von Zack verfolgt wird. Sephiroth bemerkt, dass die Forschungsgeräte aus Modeoheim gestohlen wurden und überall auf der Welt Genesis-Repliken gesichtet wurden, obwohl dieser als tot gilt. Er erlaubt Zack nach Midgar zurück zu kehren, da er bemerkt, dass dieser sich sorgt. Bald darauf ruft er Zack zu sich, um mit ihm zusammen einen Auftrag zu untersuchen, der sie schließlich zusammen mit Cloud nach Nibelheim führt. Nibelheim-Vorfall Der Nibelheim-Vorfall ist das wohl wichtigste Ereignis von Final Fantasy VII und wird in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII erneut aufgegriffen. Es beschreibt den Wendepunkt Sephiroth' vom größten SOLDAT-Kämpfer zum Hauptgegner des Spiels. Nachdem Sephiroth zusammen mit Zack Fair und zwei Shin-Ra Infanteristen, darunter Cloud Strife, nach Nibelheim entsandt wird, um ein plötzliches Auftauchen von Monstern in der Region zu untersuchen, nehmen die Ereignisse ihren Lauf. Auf dem Berg Nibel untersucht die Gruppe ein Leck im Mako-Reaktor, das für die Monster verantwortlich ist. Dabei stößt Sephiroth im Inneren des Reaktors auf Experimente von Prof. Hojo: Menschen, die hochkonzentrierter Mako-Energie ausgesetzt sind. Als Sephiroth daraufhin erklärt, dass gewöhnliche SOLDAT Mitglieder eine ähnliche Behandlung in viel geringerem Maße durchlaufen, fragt Zack ihn, was er denn dann ist. Daraufhin beginnen Sephiroth Fragen zu quälen, ob er wie diese Monster erschaffen wurde. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII wird die Reaktor Szene dahin erweitert, dass Genesis Rhapsodos im Reaktor auftaucht und Sephiroth erklärt, dass er der Sohn eines außerirdischen Körpers namens Jenova ist. Er verlässt Berg Nibel und schließt sich im Keller der Shinra-Villa ein, um Nachforschungen über seine Herkunft anzustellen. Als Zack ihn mehrere Tage später in der Villa besucht, erklärt Sephiroth ihm von seiner Abstammung als Cetra und sieht die Menschen von nun an als Verräter. Er brennt Nibelheim nieder und begibt sich zum Nibelheim-Reaktor, um seine Mutter Jenova zu befreien. Im Reaktor stellt sich ihm zunächst Zack entgegen, den er jedoch mit Leichtigkeit besiegen kann. Später kämpft Cloud gegen ihn, dem es gelingt Sephiroth zusammen mit dem Jenova-Kopf in den Lebensstrom zu schleudern. Sephiroth wird daraufhin offiziell für tot erklärt und Zack und Cloud werden gemeinsam mit den Dorfbewohnern zu Hojos neuen Versuchsobjekten. Hinweis: Während Sephiroth in ''Final Fantasy VII und Crisis Core von Cloud in den Lebensstrom geworfen wird, springt er in Last Order: Final Fantasy VII freiwillig mit Jenovas Kopf hinein.'' Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children tritt Sephiroth persönlich nur am Ende des Films auf. Zuvor ist er allerdings bruchstückhaft zu sehen, als er in Clouds Gedanken mit diesem komuniziert. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er nichts anderes als eine Puppe sei und er nicht so tun solle, als wäre er sauer, wenn er es nicht ist. Zudem tritt er oft in den Erwähnungen von Kadaj auf, durch dessen Körper er am Ende in Erscheinung tritt, ausgelöst durch die Wiedervereinigung von Kadaj und Jenovas Kopf. Unmittelbar nach seinem Erscheinen beginnt er einen Kampf gegen Cloud und erzählt, dass er den Planeten zu seinem Raumschiff machen will, indem er die mit dem Geostigma befallenen Seelen in den Lebenstrom eigehen und den Planten von innen zerfressen lässt. Er will die Galaxie nach einem neuen Planeten absuchen, wie einst seine Mutter. Was bei Erfolg seines Planes mit dem Planet von Cloud und allen anderen Menschen geschehe, läge bei Cloud. Nachdem er bei dem Kampf zwischen den beiden die Oberhand gewinnt, spricht Zack zu Cloud und macht diesem Mut, woraufhin es Cloud gelingt Sephiroth zu besiegen und er wieder verschwindet. Kampfverhalten Final Fantasy VII :Bossartikel: Bizarro-Sephiroth, Retter-Sephiroth und Sephiroth (Boss). Während des Spiels tritt Sephiroth mindestens zwei, maximal drei Mal als Bossgegner in verschiedenen Formen auf. Ob der Spieler die Form des Bizarro-Sephiroth bekämpfen muss, hängt von mehreren verschiedenen Faktoren ab. Dazu gehören beispielsweise die durchschnittliche Stufe der Charaktere, ob die Aufruf-Substanz für Ritter der Runde erhalten wurde oder ob sowohl Yuffie als auch Vincent, oder keiner von beiden, der Gruppe beigetreten sind. Genaueres zu den Kritikpunkten ist im Gegnerartikel nachzulesen. Weiterhin erscheint Sephiroth in seiner menschlichen Form zu einem letzten Kampf gegen Cloud nach dem Sieg über Retter-Sephiroth. Da dieser Kampf jedoch geskriptet ist, kann der Spieler ihn nicht verlieren. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII :Bossartikel: Sephiroth (CC:FFVII Boss). :Gegnerartikel: Experiment Nr. 124. Sephiroth steht dem Spieler in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII zwei Mal als Bossgegner im Mako-Reaktor von Nibelheim gegenüber. Der erste Kampf gestaltet sich dabei recht normal, da der Spieler große Bewegungsfreiheit hat und Sephiroth lediglich seine TP abziehen muss. Beim zweiten Kampf, der gleich im Anschluss an den ersten erfolgt, ist der Spieler insofern gefordert, als dass er Sephiroth besiegen muss, bevor dieser den Spieler von dem Stahlträger herunterschleudert, auf dem der Kampf stattfindet. Zudem taucht während der gleichnamigen Mission (5-4-6) der Gegner Experiment Nr. 124 auf, der sowohl äußerlich als auch in Anbetracht seiner Fähigkeiten Sephiroth nachempfunden wurde. Digitale Bewusstseinswellen Sephiroths Portrait befindet sich, ebenso wie das von Angeal, bereits zu Beginn des Spiels in der DBW-Matrix. Sofern während der Phasenmodulation der Energieschub aktiviert wird, setzt Zack das Limit-Break Achtstreich ein. Bei diesem ist kurz Sephiroths Stimme zu hören, welcher Zack zur Konzentration aufruft, worauf dieser einen Gegner mit acht Hieben seines Schwertes attackiert. Die Stärke des Angriffes hängt dabei von der Stufe ab, mit der er aktiviert wurde. Die Chance Sephiroths Achtstreich zu aktivieren, kann mittels der gleichnamigen Materia aus dem Geheimagentenbedarf-Shop erhöht werden. Nachfolgende Liste zeigt die Stufe und die entsprechende Angriffsstärke auf. Weiteres Auftreten Weitere mehr oder minder große Auftritte hat er in allen Teilen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, bestehend aus dem Hauptspiel Final Fantasy VII, den Animationsfilmen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children und Final Fantasy VII: Last Order, dem Handyspiel Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis, dem PlayStation 2-Spiel Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, sowie dem PlayStation Portable-Spiel Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Gastauftritte hat er in den Spielen Ehrgeiz, Itadaki Street Special, Kingdom Hearts (nicht in der japanischen Erstversion), Kingdom Hearts II und Dissidia: Final Fantasy. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories wird mittels der Karte „One-Winged Angel“ ("Einflügliger Engel") eine Verbindung zu Sephiroth hergestellt. Bei den meisten seiner Auftritte steht er im direkten Konflikt mit Cloud Strife. Ehrgeiz thumb|Sephiroth in Ehrgeiz In Ehrgeiz hat Sephiroth ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Kingdom Hearts thumb|left|180px|Sephiroth als einflügliger Engel in Kingdom Hearts :Gegnerartikel: Sephiroth (KH Boss). Sephiroth ist ein optionaler Bossgegner in der Arena des Olymps. Er taucht nur in der amerikanischen und europäischen Version auf, nicht in der japanischen Erstversion (später allerdings in der Japan-exklusiven „Final Mix“-Version). Er wird allgemein als der schwierigste Bossgegner angesehen, seine Angriffe umfassen verschiedene Masamune-Hiebe, Meteor-Beschwörungen und „Herzloser Engel“, der den Spieler ohne die richtigen Abilitys auf der Stelle töten kann. Eine neu orchestrierte Version von „One-Winged-Angel“ dient als Hintergrundmusik. Nachdem Sora ihn besiegt hat erscheint Cloud und kämpft gegen Sephiroth, dies geschieht allerdings ausschließlich in der japanischen "Final Mix"-Version. Kingdom Hearts II :Gegnerartikel: Sephiroth (KHII Boss). Auch hier erscheint Sephiroth. Das erste Mal sieht man ihn in einer Szene in Hollow Bastion, wenn die Helden unterwegs sind, um die Herzlosen zu bekämpfen. Später, nach dem Kampf, kann man ihn in einem Tal antreffen. Auch hier ist Sephiroth der schwerste Gegner. Seine Angriffe sind neben blitzschnellen Masamune-Hieben auch Teleportangriffe, „Herzloser Engel“ (damit entzieht er das komplette Mana des Helden und setzt dessen HP auf 1), Meteor-Regen, Flammentornados und ein Killerschlag. Dieser Killerschlag trifft, wenn ihm nicht ausgewichen oder er nicht abgewehrt wird, den Charakter erst einmal, dann nochmals rund zehnmal als Nachwirkung. Nachdem Sephiroth die Hälfte seiner HP verloren hat, kommt er in eine Art „Enrage-Modus“. In diesem Modus ist Sephiroth schneller und seine Angriffe sind stärker. Er ist der Gegner mit den meisten HP. Nachdem Sora ihn besiegt hat, will er Cloud sehen. Wenn man diesen zu Sephiroth schickt und dann erneut zu diesem geht, sieht man einen Kampf zwischen den beiden. Danach erhält man von Tifa das Schlüsselschwert Fenrir. Dissidia: Final Fantasy [[Datei:Sephiroth Dissidia.png|left|200px|Sephiroth in Dissidia: Final Fantasy]] :Hauptartikel: Sephiroth (Dissidia) Sephiroth ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Sein Gegenüber ist Cloud, den er auch bereits in den Spielen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII bekämpft. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Sephiroth hat in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy wieder einen Auftritt. Gemeinsam mit Cloud und Tifa, die eine der neuen Charaktere ist, repräsentieren die drei Final Fantasy VII. Musik Sephiroth wird bei seinen Auftritten häufig musikalisch von dem Lied „One-Winged Angel“, einem der bekanntesten Lieder der Final Fantasy-Serie, untermalt. Der Titel dieses orchestralen Stückes bezieht sich auch auf die Darstellung Sephiroths als Engel mit einem Flügel. Etymologie (hebr. Singular סְפִירָה Sefira, Plural סְפִירוֹת. Sephiroth) ist der hebräische Name der zehn göttlichen Emanationen im kabbalistischen Lebensbaum. Sie bilden in ihrer Gesamtheit symbolisch den himmlischen Menschen, den Adam Kadmon. Sephiroth bedeutet auch soviel wie „Ziffer“. Galerie Trivia *Sephiroth hat sowohl den GameFAQs „Contest of Villains“ als auch „The Great GameFAQs Character Battle IV“ im Jahre 2005 gewonnen. 2003 unterlag er im Finale des Character Battle Cloud Strife. *Als besonders außergewöhnlicher Merchandiseartikel wird in Japan seit Mitte August 2010 ein eigenes Sephiroth-Parfüm angeboten, das für beide Geschlechter geeignet ist. *Genau wie Genesis und Angeal, hat auch Sephiroth in Crisis Core einen eigenen Fanklub, der sich Silberelite nennt. *Optisch ähnelt er Psaro dem Schlächter aus Dragon Quest IV. Weblinks en:Sephiroth es:Sefirot ja:セフィロス fi:Sephiroth it:Sephiroth fr:Séphiroth ru:Сефирот Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)